life, love or suicide
by gudiyaali16
Summary: a totally different pepper and tony from the originall series facing problems and having fun in their last days...please review...a lots...


I do not own IMAA.

Sorry people if you do not like the story but I think it is great.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes was walking on the Brooklyn Bridge looking a little down. His eyes seemed sad and not caring for the world. It was 1am in the morning which meant it was still night. It was cold so he was wearing a brown jacket and a black scarf. He walked to the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge. He stood to the side and stared at the water for a while before standing on the sidewall of the bridge. He was looking down in the water looking at it as if he was about to jump. He took a step forward and left his left foot dangling in the air. All of a sudden he heard laughter and was about to lose his balance when he balanced himself and stooped himself from falling.

He wiped his head around and found a girl with fiery red hair and brown eyes sitting on the sidewalk, holding a bottle of bear and laughing crazily. It was clear that she was drunk.

"Hahahan go ahead… I'm not going to stop you, please be my guest," she said while laughing.

"Crazy woman" he mumbled and the girl heard him.

"What did you just say to me" the girl stood and got dizzy and was about to fall when the boy came ahead and held her from her waist and kept her balance.

"Come on say it in my... Face I dare you" the girl said.

"You shouldn't be standing in a dangerous place after getting drunk," the boy said.

"Dangerous….Hahahahaha buddy I'm here to jump in the damn water…. So let go" the girl struggled and got out of the boys grasp.

"But why" the boy asked.

"Did I ask you…ha enough loly gaging I am soo ready now" the girl said and stood still for a second and threw the bear bottle she was holding.

They both faced the water once again and were about to jump when a light was shone on them and a voice yelled at them.

"Get down from there you two" the heavy voice of the coast guard was heard.

"Get down from there or I arrest the two of you" the girl got down from the sidewalk took one quick look at the boy then left. The boy looked at the back of the girl but shrugged off the weird feeling that he was getting from her. He walked for a bit, then saw a car coming on the bridge, stepped in front of it, and finally committed suicide.

Imaaimaaimaaimaaimaaimaaimaaimaa

A set of brown eyes opened slowly and slowly opened very wide. The girl with red hair sat up in the white bed, which she recognized as the hospital bed. "ugh what happened" she stared at the cast on her neck "oh yeah I remember…..i tried to jump of the bridge but my foot slipped and my head hitted the damn pipe" all of a sudden she felt pain in her neck and started rubbing her cast. Her train of thoughts was stopped by a moan. She looked to her side and saw the boy she met last night. It was a miracle how she could still remember him even though she was drunk. The boy brought his hand up to his head where a bandage had been tied and it looked like he hitted his head. Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed making the girl jump. He looked around taking In his surroundings. His eyes went to a stop when he saw the girl he saw the girl he saw last night.

"You, what are you doing here," he said in a tone the girl just could not recognize.

"None of your business" the girl said.

"Fine I don't even want to make it my business," the boy said grumpily. After the little quarrel, they were both quite. The boy looked over to the girl and saw her fidgeting with her hospital gown but shrugged. "Why am I even looking at her?" the boy thought.

After almost two hours, the girl stood up from the bed and saw the boy who was asleep. She looked at the clock it was 7 am in the morning. She realized she was here for two days now. She wiped a tear that was on her cheek and started walking. After the girl left the ward, the boy sat up in his bed sighed when found out that the girl had left. He got up from his bed and followed the girl outside. He stepped out the hospital, looked around, and found the girl walking on the street. The instant he stepped outside he felt cold hit him like piercing needles. He ran up to the girl.

"Hey wait where are you going" the boy asked the girl the instant he caught up to the girl.

"What do you care?" the girl said looking at the boy.

"So why were you at the bridge anyway?" the boy said. The girl stopped walking and looked at the boy as if he was crazy.

"Did I ask you why" the girl answered using a question.

"No but still" the boy answered with a question.

"To suicide of course" the girl answered.

"Oh you too" the boy said taking a hand to his hair. The girl stopped walking again. The boy turned around and looked at her. She was fidgeting with the hospital gown again. His eyes drifted off to her legs and saw that she was rather cute. Looking at her carefully he saw she was very small. Her body frame was small as well. "She had kept herself maintained for a girl who gets drunk," he thought. He looked at the girl who was looking at him. Both blushed and looked away.

"So you want a suicide partner," the girl blurted out.

"Excuse Me," the boy said.

"You know we can die together," the girl said.

"How do you know I wanted to die" the boy asked.

"No idiot stands on the edge of Brooklyn Bridge for sightseeing" the girl said grumpily.

"Oh…ah okay I guess" the boy said.

"COOOOL I'm Patricia Potts but call me pepper or I'll knock out all of your teeth" pepper said offering the boy to shake hands with her.

"I'm tony…," tony said and shook the hand pepper offered him.

"Stark, aha I knew it you looked Familiar but I didn't know you were him" pepper said "how old are you".

"Oh me I am 21" tony said.

"Wow I'm 20; I'm going to turn 21 soon" pepper said while jumping.

"So where are we going to you know die" tony asked.

"Your house" pepper said.

"I don't have a house anymore," tony said.

"Why you are the great business man of new york," pepper said. Tony gave her a stern look, which meant drop the subject.

"Okay let's go to my apartment" pepper said. They started to walk towards peppers apartment.


End file.
